Elemental titan
by Angelwarrior09
Summary: A mysterious girl appears and has elemental powers but will her joining the titans bring a chain of disaster? And who is the mysterious boy who she says she has a history with? Pairing dxoc first fanfic. (note: kindred spirits happened before reign storm) rated t because I don't know how to rate and to be safe.
1. Prolouge

**This is my first fanfic so I'm pretty new to this stuff. Disclaimer will be at the bottom to avoid any spoilers. **** So enjoy. **

Prologue

Someone's pov

I travelled to almost everywhere I worked with the justice league and even made friends with a half ghost hybrid or halfa known as Danny.

You must be wondering who I am. Well my hero name is Element girl. My real name will be revealed later. As the name suggests I have control over any element. I can control earth, water, fire and air.

I managed to get a new power while fighting a powerful enemy. I won't say what it is yet though. I met many people through my travels or childhood. I'm lucky I have these friends. Being a super powered kid does not really attract the kind of friends you want.

I see a sign up ahead. _Jump City 100 miles. _I guess that's where I'm going to settle.

**Ok now that's that finished I hope its ok. Again I repeat this is my first fanfic. Disclaimer I do not own anything but I do own element girl but if there is any similarity between my character and anyone else's sorry. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter yay! *cricket chirps* what although the prologue may be short I have most of the story planned. Spoiler alert! The titans will appear in this chapter. **

**Robin: you ruined the surprise!**

**Me: what I said spoiler alert and they would have found out eventually….**

**Robin: whatever just do the disclaimer already.**

**Me: fine I don't own anything except element girl.**

Chapter 1

Element girl's pov

Here I am .Jump City .Home of the teen titans. I hoped to settle down here for a while after travelling and fighting bad guys. (Explosion at the bank nearby and alarm rings) well a hero's work is never done. I used my air power to fly and headed over to the bank robbery. I used my earth power and flipped their getaway car. The robbers stopped when they saw me. I used my water power to freeze them to the ground. I saw no use in my fire power so I made earth cuffs and melted the ice with my fire for fun. As I turned around to fly away I see the teen titans behind me. I never really liked them. They were a bunch of kids who don't know what it means to be a true hero and I should know I went through a tragedy I could've stopped and lost many friends. "Umm…Hi?" I said.

Titans' pov (Before robbery)

The titans were in their living room/kitchen. Raven was reading, Robin was explaining something to Starfire and Cyborg and Beast boy were playing videogames. "Boo ya!" shouts Cyborg as he beats Beast boy's player. The room flashes red and an alarm is sounded. Robin checks the computer and heads for the door. "Robbery let's go!" he shouts.

Robin hops on his R-cycle and Cyborg gets in the T-car. Starfire, Raven and Beast boy flew. They are a few blocks away when they see air (**A/N thanks to her powers the air that element girl shoots or creates can be seen)**, earth, water and fire flying around. When they get closer they see a girl dressed in a white tee with black cardigan, dark blue jeans, sneakers, a ponytail and a heart shaped locket with the initials EG on it.

Robin's pov

I took every precaution in case we need to find her again and memorized her features. Fair, black eyes, long dark hair, and short. I stared at her eyes. They showed hate and loneliness. I couldn't guess for what but she stopped the robbery. She could be a good addition to the team. "Umm… Hi?" she says. She stares on for a few more minutes. There was an awkward silence. "Well gotta go" she says as fire comes out of her hands launching her into the air and she flys away.

**I hope the chapter was okay. I'll upload until chapter 4 if I can get 10 reviews saying its good I'll continue if not I won't .Until next chapter. **

**Angel **


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the third chapter. I know the first two aren't really that good but it will get better hopefully… anyway I forgot to mention this story takes place after TUE and the apprentice. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and element girl.**

_Previously on elemental titan_

_I hoped to settle down here for a while after travelling and fighting bad guys. _

_Robin checks the computer and heads for the door. "Robbery let's go!" _

_When they get closer they see a girl dressed in a white tee with black cardigan, dark blue jeans, sneakers, a ponytail and a heart shaped locket with the initials EG on it._

"_Umm… Hi?" _

"_Well gotta go" she says as fire comes out of her hands launching her into the air and she flys away._

Chapter 2

Robin's pov

"Who is she?" asks Beast boy. "I don't know but we gotta follow her" I said. I climb on my R-cycle and we follow her to a cliff side. _She looks familiar._ She was sitting on the cliff looking at the sunset, her back towards us. I thought she didn't know we were there but I was wrong. "I know you're there" she says calmly her back still turned to us. I stepped forward. "How did you know we were here?" I asked her. She stood up and turned to us. "I can sense your heartbeats through the earth" she answers simply.**(A/N right now if she is starting to sound like avatar the legend of aang I thought it would be cool.)**

"Please may I ask you some questions?" asked Starfire. "Okay…" the girl says slowly. Starfire takes a deep breath. "What species are you? What planet did you come from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? Will you be my friend?" she asked in one breath really fast.

As Starfire asked the girl she backed away as Starfire flew closer to her and she fell of the cliff. My team just stood there in complete shock. Suddenly, water shoots up and the girl is standing on it. "Never do that again" she says angrily. "And to answer your questions, human, Earth, flew, purple and since you almost killed me I'll think about the friend thing" she added calmly. Again everyone stood in shock. She almost died because of Starfire and she didn't try to kill her.

She would make an amazing addition if she could handle almost dying like that. "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. "Not really but let me guess you're gonna ask me to stay at your tower. Sure." She replied smoothly. Again we stood there in shock. _How could she know all this? _I decided to question her later.

At the tower

After dinner (which of course had the regular meat vs. vege war), Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games, Starfire was with Raven in her room doing girl stuff and the girl was sitting at the counter doing something with her locket. A small light brown duffle bag was at her side. I walked up to her and saw a picture of three teenagers. There was a goth girl at the side, a African American boy wearing a red beret and glasses ruffling the boy in the center's hair. He had raven spiked hair and crystal blue eyes.

Normal pov

"How ya doing?" asked Robin. The girl didn't look up. "If you're gonna ask me questions about myself can we do it somewhere more private?" she asks. _Add how she always knows what we're gonna do to list of questions._ "C'mon" he says as her leads her out of the common room and to his room. He sits on the bed and motions for her to sit. "So who are you and how you know everything I was gonna say?" asks Robin.

**Cliffhanger! Her identity and history will be revealed next chapter. **** Please review if you want this to continue after chapter 4. For fun's sake I shall introduce my muse. The next chapter! Don't want to spoil anything do I? I named my muse after Element girl. So till then review!**

**Angel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter Element girl's identity will be revealed here. If you're wondering why she's telling Robin so soon, they are actually related. How they are related will be revealed in one of the chapters after chapter 4 so you have to review if you wanna know. So see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but element girl.**

_Previously on elemental titan_

"_Who is she?"_

_She looks familiar._

_As Starfire asked the girl she backed away as Starfire flew closer to her and she fell of the cliff._

_Suddenly, water shoots up and the girl is standing on it._

_I walked up to her and saw a picture of three teenagers._ _There was a goth girl at the side, a African American boy wearing a red beret and glasses ruffling the boy in the center's hair. He had raven spiked hair and crystal blue eyes._

"_So who are you and how you know everything I was gonna say?"_

Chapter 3

The girl sighed. "My name is Claire a.k.a element girl. I was born with my powers. My parents were different though. I inherited my powers from my mom. They are still alive but I left them when I was 12. For 2 years I was away from them. My locket was given to me by my parents who are scientists. I upgraded it so that I can contact them if I concentrated enough power on it. How I knew what you were going to say was because everywhere I went people ask me the same thing so I get used to it." She explained.

"Wow…" said an amazed Robin at the long story. "So… element girl-" "You can call me Claire only call me element girl in front of citizens, other heroes or in amity park everyone knows who I am there." She interrupted. "Ok Claire how would you like to be an honorary titan?" he asked.

Robin's pov

I knew I shouldn't have asked so soon but there was something that told me she would be a good addition. I was surprised she wasn't shocked or anything but then again she may have been expecting it. "Sure on two conditions. One I don't have to go through any initiation if you make me I'll set your butts on fire. Two I make breakfast in the morning so we don't have to go through Cyborg and Beast boy's meat and tofu war." She answered easily.

"Deal welcome to the titans." I said as I handed her a communicator. She covered her mouth as she yawned. "It's getting late how 'bout I show you to your room?" I suggested. She nodded and we headed out. I lead her to one of the empty rooms. I opened my communicator and pressed some buttons. "Here choose your design" I tell her using the shortcut of decorating a room. She took the device from me and pressed some buttons and gave it back. I took a look in her room the ceiling was filled with stars, the floor had a soft purple carpet and the walls were painted a dark pink. There was a bed in the middle, some bookshelves to the right, a dresser next to her bed and a table near the window. The room looked cozy. I waved goodbye as I yawned and went to sleep myself.

Danny's pov

I screamed. I had another nightmare. It has been a month since the explosion and I moved to Jump city. I owned a bookstore called _phantomsy. _It wasn't really popular, most of the time it would be empty. I really miss everyone, mom, dad, Jazz, Tucker and Sam. I was able to move on though she came in one of my dreams and told me if I didn't she would come back and throw her combat boots at me. I still miss her a lot though.

I decided to do some training since it was only six in the morning and the store won't open till' eight. I wore a grey shirt and jeans and headed to my training area. I changed into my ghost form and began.

Morning (Claire's pov)

I woke up. The rays of light shone through my window. I started to think to myself for a while. _I wonder why I accepted. I mean it would be nice to be on a team but they are kind of immature. _I decided to call my parents. I locked the door and concentrated my powers on my locket. A holographic screen appeared. "Hey mom, dad I missed you guys! (Like I even see them if they weren't so busy)"I said. "We miss you too. (Like real) How have you been? And I see you've got a new room." said my mom. This is the third room I've been given.

"I'm fine I just joined the teen titans in jump city. Although I'm a little unsure it was a good idea. They're a little immature." I tell them. "Well I think you should stay with the titans. I've seen the news. They helped many people." states my dad. "Okay I gotta go now bye." I said quickly as the hologram disappears. I take a shower and went to the roof to check out the view of the island.

Common room (normal pov)

Claire enters the common room and everyone stares at her. She heads for the kitchen and everyone heads for the table. In a few minutes she had five plates of pancakes and a special plate of pancakes for Beast boy. Everyone ate a bite and froze (except Raven). "This has gotta be the best pancakes I have ever eaten." States Beast boy as everyone else (except Raven) nods and ate everything. Claire ate her share and got up.

Claire's pov

I decided to head out and explore Jump city for a while. "Hey Robin I'm gonna go out for a while. Call me if you need me." I tell him. He nods and cheers on Cyborg who is chugging down maple syrup. I laughed at the boys and went to the roof where I flew from the island to the town.

I landed in the park and began walking towards the streets. As I walked I opened my locket and memories of my stay in Amity Park flooded my mind. There I met Danny Fenton/phantom, Tucker and Sam the only real friends I had there. I stayed at Danny's house during my stay since his parents insisted. I learnt his secret easily but while there a tragedy happened but we couldn't stop it. I closed my locket and walked on some more. As I looked around I noticed a bookstore called phantomsy. I looked inside. Empty. When I saw the owner through the glass I nearly screamed.

**Here's the chapter also please note next chapter is the last one I will do until I get the required amount of reviews. And as promised here is my muse named after my oc.**

**Claire: Finally I can be here.**

**Me: what I said I didn't wanna spoil.**

**Claire: but you did in the first chapter**

**Me: that doesn't count**

**Claire: fine but does everyone know that when you planned out this story you're supposed to be el- *mouth gets covered by me***

**Me: don't listen to her she's crazy! She ate too much candy.**

**Claire: no I didn-*mouth gets covered by me again***

**Me: see you the next chapter please review ow Claire you bite me!**

**Claire:*smiles sheepishly***


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter sorry I haven't updated in a while I had school and stuff. So this is the last chapter I'll do until I get the number of reviews.**

**Claire: Aww… c'mon at least keep going until it shows that Robin and Element girl are co- *mouth gets gagged and I tie her to a chair***

**Me: stop spoiling only I can do that!**

**Claire: mmph...**

**Me: ok now firstly I would like to thank RCRC36 for reviewing and being my first ever reviewer!**

***crowd cheers***

**Glad you enjoyed the story and as a bonus I may do an extra chapter after this then I'll stop. Now lastly I want to introduce another story helper.**

**Announcer: it's a magical animal that likes to chew Claire the muse's hair say hello to Nibbles the magic plot bunny!**

***spotlight shines on empty spot***

**Me: hey where is he? *starts looking around***

**Claire: mmph… mmph… *rocking chair***

**Me: huh? *looks at Claire and Nibbles is dangling off her hair chewing it* Nibbles! *pulls him of her hair* how many times did I tell you not to do that?!**

**Nibbles: *smiles sheepishly***

**Me: what am I going to do with you? Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Element girl.**

_Previously on elemental titan_

_My name is Claire_

_I was born with my powers._

_How would you like to be an honorary titan?_

_Deal welcome to the titans._

_Danny's pov_

_I screamed._

_It has been a month since the explosion and I moved to Jump city._

_Claire's pov_

_I decided to head out and explore Jump city for a while._

_As I looked around I noticed a bookstore called phantomsy._

_When I saw the owner through the glass I nearly screamed._

Chapter 4

Danny's pov

I had my head in a book the ghost writer gave me. After apologizing to him I offered him a chance for his books to be sold. Of course he agreed straight away but that doesn't mean it would make my store more popular. It was a really slow day today the store was empty. I heard the store bell ring but I did not look up. _It's_ _probably a customer or a guy asking for directions or something._ "Long time no see phantom." said a familiar female voice. I nearly dropped my book but when I looked up I could not believe my eyes.

"Claire?" I managed to get out. Standing there right in front of me was the only person I thought I'd never see ever again. "Looks like you haven't changed much except for clothes." She said smugly. "You neither except I'm more used to you in _civilian_ clothes." I said laughing as I closed the store. I motioned for her to follow me. "So how are you coping with what happened?" she asked in a concerned voice. I didn't answer her and opened a door leading to a stairway downstairs. "You know it isn't our fault there was nothing we could've possibly done." She told me a hand on my shoulder.

"I know" I muttered quietly. We came to my apartment under the shop and I led her to the couch. "So what are you doing in Jump city and how'd you get here?" I asked curious. "Well after what happened I went back home for a week before resuming my travels. My uncle suggested coming here. Amazing what a girl can do with extra supplies, superpowers and a couple 100 bucks. What happened to you?" she explained smiling. "Well apparently my parents had an emergency stash of cash when I was going to the lab to shut down the portal. So I packed up and left town and made sure to stay away from Washington. Hopefully the fruitloop won't find me but I managed to make a security system for this place that's locked on to his ecto-signature." I explained laughing at the end.

"I almost forgot when I arrived I got caught up in a robbery and the titans came after I stopped it. I'm actually a member now." She told me becoming slower at the end. "Why'd you join them you know that they couldn't possibly match up to what we have been through and they are really childish." I told her.

"I know but you, Tuck and Sam were also that childish I never really got that luxury and don't you miss the times when you had a team with friends to look out for you and once you get to know them they're actually nice people except for the fact that Starfire can get really excited and almost killed me." She told me. My eyes widened when I heard her say that. I glared at her totally shocked. "Long story" she simply stated. She suddenly began laughing a little. I raised an eyebrow.

Claire's pov

I knew why Danny had that look. "Remember when you, Sam and Tucker first saw me while you were fighting a ghost. You guys looked so shocked Sam wouldn't stop staring, Tucker looked as if he was about to scream and you were just standing there confused." I explained laughing at the end. "Well I wasn't called clueless for nothing." He added also laughing. We stopped laughing after a while and was met staring at each other in an awkward silence. I had a crush on him but I knew he liked Sam after their many outbursts of saying they weren't a couple. "You manage to get over her?" I asked. He nodded and a jingle started playing. I checked my communicator. _"Hey element girl the titans are going out for pizza meet us there."_ Said Robin before an address popped up. I didn't really want to leave Danny since we haven't finished catching up. "I'm pretty sure you heard that right?" I asked him as he nodded. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind one more. Wanna come?" I asked him. Hopefully he says yes then maybe he might join the team. It would be nice to be able to work together with him again. "Sure" he answers easily. "Awesome but I better warn you Cyborg and Beastboy are definitely going to fight over meat and tofu just like Sam and Tuck." I told him.

He laughed at the memory of his friends always fighting. We went out and walked for a while. "You wanna fly there it will be faster." I asked him. He nods and I get ready to take off when I remember something. "Do you want to transform or you wanna ride on a rock?" I asked him. "I think I'll ride with you." He answered. I controlled some of the road and he jumps on it. I jump on the rock and it quickly zooms to the pizza place. "You wanna tell them your secret we could be able to work together again." I asked him a light blush on my cheeks when I mentioned working together.

"Maybe we'll see how this goes then I may tell them." He answers as we arrive at the pizza place. We jump of the rock and head to the table the titans were sitting at. "Hey guys this is Danny he's an old friend and I asked him to join us." I tell everyone. A chorus of hellos came soon and we sat down. And argument happening in 3, 2 and-

"Meat"

"Vege"

"Meat"

"Vege"

"Meat"

"Vege"

I swore I could see tick marks on Raven's head at the never ending battle. I concentrated for a while and froze their mouths shut. "Half meat half vege and one pepperoni." I told the waiter. He nods and walks away. I unfroze Beastboy and Cyborg's mouth and right after I did so Beastboy decided to ask Danny a question he would always be asked. "Hey which do you prefer tofu-" "or meat?" continued Cyborg. "Well I can't really answer that question since my two best friends would always ask me that question." He answers uneasy. I could see trouble coming along this conversation. "Why would they do that?" asked Robin. "Well you know those three kids in the photo in my locket?" I asked Robin. He nods. "Well Danny is the one in the middle, the girl was Sam Manson and if you called her Samantha she would kill you." I said laughing a little. Danny decided to continue. "She was an ultra recyco vegetarian which meant she wouldn't eat anything with a face on it. The boy next to me was a techno geek and a meat connoisseur." He explained as the pizza arrived. "So Claire what did you do before you came to Jump?" asked Robin taking a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

"Well since I'm almost 14 and travelled since I was 12 a lot happened to me. I spent a year with the justice league, Batman knows my dad, and they now only called me during an end-of-the-world-emergency or something. Then I travelled and went almost everywhere. Then I arrived at Amity Park and met Danny, Sam and Tuck. Thanks to them I now can fight ghosts. But while there something happened but for now I can't say what." I said. "Ghosts don't exist" said Robin. "You're questioning a girl who can sense whether what you're saying is true?"

I taunted him. He couldn't make a comeback and just ate his pizza.

After lunch, the titans went back to the tower while I decided to ask Danny something. "So?" I asked. "So what?" he questioned. "Are you going to tell them?" I asked him. "If you trust them then so will I" he answers simply. Guess there's my answer. "See you later Danny" I tell him a little sad. I turn away and fly ahead of him. When I was away from him I sat on a roof and stared at him walking. My communicator started ringing. _"Claire there's trouble near your area the titans will arrive soon can you handle it?"_ asked Robin. I nod and keep my communicator. My locket suddenly started glowing green. A ghost was nearby.

Danny's pov

As I walked home I started thinking about Claire. She was the only friend I had left from the accident and I have no idea why I trust her so much or why I feel weird around her. Maybe I like her? I'm not sure. A cold blue mist exits my mouth and I see Claire flying above me. I run into an alley and transformed. I shot of into the sky and flew after Claire.

Robin's pov

As my r-cycle turned around the corner I began to wonder why when Claire and Danny where talking about their old friends they kept using past tense. I guess I'll have to question them later.

Claire's pov

I knew that the problem was a ghost and only Starfire and Raven's attacks would work. This means I had to take care of it before they arrive. I suddenly I see Skulker up ahead. He was shooting missiles everywhere. "Hey Skulker!" I shout at him. He turns around and I blast him with fire. "The element controller I was wondering when I would see you again. Your pelt would look excellent on my wall." He said while smiling evilly. I shuddered. "Didn't anyone tell you that's gross?" I ask him as I shoot fire balls at him. He gets hit and smashes into the ground causing a crater to form.

He shoots a missile at me before I could react. I prepared for the blast but never got it. My eyes were closed and when I opened them a green shield was in front of me. "Phantom" I whispered to myself. I soon see him but along with his jumpsuit he also had a clock on, hood down, and was holding a silver sword. The blade had a picture of a dragon on it.

He began slashing his sword at Skulker and I controlled a rock and smashed his suit with it. Phantom reaches inside to pull out a little green blob. "I will have your pelt!" shouted Skulker In a high pitched voice. "Can it Skulker" said phantom as he slashes the air and a portal appears. He throws Skulker in it and keeps his sword. "Glad to see you could make it. Nice sword by the way" I tell him. He smiles. "Thanks Clockwork gave me the sword. It's called destiny's blade crafted by the best blacksmiths in the ghost zone." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Impressive" I tell him smiling. "Freeze!" shouts a voice. I turn around to see the titans surrounding us all in a battle stance. I stand in front of Danny protectively and lower his right hand, which on instinct was glowing green.

"Wait! I dealt with the problem he helped me." I tell everyone. Robin signals for everyone to relax. "How do you know he can be trusted?" he questions sternly. "I'll explain back at the tower phantom's a friend." I tell him. "Fine" he says reluctantly as he climbs on his r-cycle. "Are you going to tell them now? I have a cover story if you don't want to tell them now." I whisper to him quietly. "I think I'll tell them. I said I would and now's the time" he answers quietly before flying behind the titans. As I turned to follow them I see a man with a black and orange mask in the shadows of an alley. I rubbed my eyes and he's gone. I pushed it to my eyes playing tricks on me and went to catch up with the others.

**Referee: In this corner we have Claire the gossiping muse! *turn to Claire. She is waving to the crowd and in half a fighting stance.* and in this corner we have Nibbles the magic plot bunny! *turn to Nibbles he is eating a carrot.* let's get ready to rumble! **

***bell rings***

**In the crowd**

**Me: *holding popcorn and soda* ow that's gotta hurt! Hey guys! Somehow they got bored and decided to do this. *Nibbles jumps on Claire's head and starts chewing her hair* I really wish he would stop doing that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review if you want it to continue!**

**Referee: winner Nibbles!*crowd cheers. Claire has many bruises and a black eye***


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So here is the bonus chapter I promised. But I have some good news and bad news. Good news. I will do some more chapters after this 2 or 3 more until I hit my target but so far I'm getting good results. I wanna thank my awesome friend who took time to read and review my story but I'm not going to reveal the name. Bad news. I can only update on weekends but I will try to make them longer. **

**Now if you're wondering where my helpers are. Due to the wrestling match in the previous chapter Claire wanted a rematch and is now in hospital. Nibbles is in the time out box for hitting her so hard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but element girl. This message is brought to you by Angelwarrior09 stories Inc. XD**

_Previously on elemental titan _

_It was a really slow day today the store was empty_

_I nearly dropped my book but when I looked up I could not believe my eyes._

_Standing there right in front of me was the only person I thought I'd never see ever again._

_As I turned to follow them I see a man with a black and orange mask in the shadows of an alley._

Chapter 5

Back at the tower, everyone was on the couch except Danny who was standing err floating in front of them. I went to sit next to Robin and nodded for Danny to show them. He floats down as two bright white rings appear and he becomes human again. I assumed everyone still recognized him by the shocked look. Well Raven just stared like she was expecting it. "Dude that's awesome!" shouted Beast boy fist pumping the air. _No going back now. _"I'll order pizza." I said getting up and heading to the phone.

Danny's pov

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I told Claire I would do this and I will. "I'm a half human, half ghost hybrid otherwise known as a halfa. My parents who were ghost hunters built a portal to the ghost zone but it didn't work. I showed it to my two best friends, the ones next to me in the picture, and the girl, Sam, convinced me to go in it. So I went in and tripped on a wire. And my dad being as smart as has always been put the on switch inside the machine and I pressed it." I stopped and calmed down a bit from the thought of my deceased family and friends. "I was shocked with ectotricity and the ectoplasm fused with my DNA causing me to be half ghost." I finished quickly. Claire gave me a thumbs-up for encouragement and I smiled. "Why do you keep using past tense when mentioning your family and friends?" asked Robin. I looked down. "They're dead." I said as I tried to prevent flashbacks from that day.

Robin looked like he regretted asking and kept quiet. "How did they die?" asked Cyborg gently. My nightmares began appearing and I unconsciously transformed and flew up to the sky. I needed to think. I flew around for a while. If they needed me Claire could find me so I didn't need to worry.

Claire's pov

I just came back into the room from ordering the pizza and saw Danny was gone. "Where's Danny?" I asked worried. "I asked why he kept using past tense when talking about his friends and family and he said they were died then Cyborg asked how they died and he disappeared" (Danny didn't know he went invisible) explained Robin.

I slapped the back of Cyborg's head. "What was that for!" he shouted. "If you wanted to know how they died you shouldn't have asked him. I was there you should've asked me! He was unstable when I left him! How would you like it if you're family and friends died while you watched and knew you could've saved them!?" I shouted in his face.

"So he shouldn't be this upset!" shouted Cyborg back at me. I really feel like stuffing him in a pit and drowning him in lava. "You want to know what happened! Fine! Danny had a CAT test and because he was fighting ghosts every night with me he couldn't study then while fighting a ghost he found the answer sheet to the test and was tempted to cheat. His friends and I tried to convince him to give it back to his teacher but then we somehow were at the ghost zone. I don't know how but then Clockwork, the ghost master of time, began attacking us until we grabbed these time medallion things and jumped in this time portal thing and ended up in the future. Then we saw Dan, Danny's alternate future self, and there was fighting and Sam and Tucker took off their medallions and went back to the present but before me and Danny could Dan knocked me unconscious and we both somehow ended up in the ghost zone and we fought the future version of his enemies and saw a future version of his archenemy Vlad Plamius/Masters, who's also a halfa, and we learned how the death of everyone close to him caused him to have to go to Vlad. He was so upset he wanted his emotions to be ripped out but instead his ghost half was taken out and out of anger his ghost half ripped out his ghost half and they merged together and formed Dan. We managed to get back to our time but Dan already cheated on the test and everyone was strapped to a boiler filled with a sauce that when super-heated would explode. We fought him and captured him in a thermos that I upgraded to only open when me or Danny want to. We tried to save everyone but Danny was out of energy from getting his ghostly wail 10 years early and I was injured to badly. I managed to shelter us both but I couldn't save them. So now are you happy Cyborg!? He feels guilty because he feels like he killed them because Dan is a possible future self!" I half shouted half explained as I went towards the door.

"Now if you excuse me I have to find Danny!" I shouted going out the door and heading to the roof. If I knew Danny good enough he would be out flying to clear his mind.

Cyborg's pov

"Man I feel bad" I said guilty. "They need time to cool off." Robin said. "Yeah but I shouldn't have insisted." I said sinking a little in my seat. "You couldn't have known." Said Raven in her usual monotone.

Claire's pov

_C'mon Danny where are you? _I couldn't find him anywhere. If I were Danny where would I go to clear my head if flying doesn't work? Then it hit me. I changed my direction and saw Danny lying on his back on a hill watching the stars. He was in human form. I landed behind him and approached him. "You okay?" I asked lying down next to him. "Just trying to think." He replied staring at the stars. "You miss them don't you?" I asked him. He nods as he closes his eyes. "I've been having nightmares about me killing everyone. When Cyborg asked how they died they just lashed out at me." He said opening his eyes again.

"Danny think about it if you were going to kill everyone close to you why am I still here?" I asked him. "That's the problem in my nightmares I don't kill you but torture you and kill you slowly just to enjoy your pain and suffering." He told me shivering a bit. "Then that's not you. Danny I know that if you become evil you wouldn't do that." I tell him. He didn't look convinced and I thought of trying something. I sat up and he sat up too. I made a small flame float above my hand. I keep it a lower temperature so it's orange. "Pretend this flame is you. The flame is orange small and slowly flickering right?" I ask him. He nods but looked confused. I formed another flame in my other hand. I make it hotter so it looks blue. "Now pretend this flame is evil you. The flame is bigger, blue and flickering faster. Compare the two flames." I tell him as he stares at them. "I don't understand." He says still looking confused. "The two flames are completely different. Although they are both fire they have two completely different qualities like you and evil you." I tell him shooting the fire in the air.

We stared at the flames as they disappear. I get up and brushed the grass off my jeans. "You coming?" I asked ready to fly. He transforms and smiles as we take off. "Thanks for the encouragement." He says as we flew.

Robin's pov

The pizza came a while ago and Claire still wasn't back. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen her before. The rest of the titans ate the pizza as I continued to think. Then it hit me. I couldn't believe I completely forgot. The door suddenly slides open and Claire walks in with Danny beside her and they were both laughing.

"Cool pizzas here." Said Claire as she grabbed two slices and handed one to Danny. They took a bite at the same time and sat next to each other. "Well I'm going to bed. See ya'll in the morning." said Cyborg as he stretched and headed towards the door. Soon everyone was gone except me, Claire and Danny. The two were laughing and chatting and I decided to finally ask her.

"Hey Claire, what's your last name?" I asked. If I was right then I am going to have to call a certain dark knight. "Like you don't know." She said as she laughed. "I can't believe uncle Bruce never told you." She said still laughing. "You're Bruce's niece?" I asked surprised. "Give the boy a prize he finally figured it out!" she said jokingly.

"One Bruce only told me he had a niece. Two we only met when I was first adopted and since then I've been pretty busy." I told her a little annoyed at both my adoptive father/mentor and from her laughing at me. "Charity events. You forgot about the charity events." She said. "I try to forget about those. They're so boring." I tell her. "Whatever Dick I still can't believe you forgot. I mean how you can forget when my dad and your adopted dad are close siblings." She said. "Don't say my real name. Danny's still here you know. And I can forget since I was busy trying to prevent being a psychopath's apprentice." I tell her a bit angry.

"Danny can keep a secret. I mean he's half ghost for Pete's sake. And you know he's asleep right?" she said pointing to Danny who curled up to one side of the couch. I could tell he was pretending but I don't think Claire knew. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning cousin" she said mock saluting and exiting.

Once she was gone I turned to Danny. "I know you're awake." I said smirking. He groaned and got up. "She trusts you a lot you know." I told him. "Yeah well…" he said trailing off a bit. "You like her don't you?" I asked teasing a bit. "What? I…she…we…urm… is it that obvious?" he asked stuttering a bit. "I was joking. You really like my cousin?" I asked. He began to blush and I ruffled his hair a bit before leaving.

_The next morning (Danny's pov)_

I woke up on a sofa. I tried to remember what happened and then I remembered talking to Robin before falling asleep on their couch. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and stretched a bit before noticing something next to me. It looked like Claire's communicator and there was a note on it.

_I forgot to ask you if you wanted to join the titans and you were asleep when I came back in. If you want to join keep it and stay or if not you can still keep it and visit._

_Robin_

I thought about it. Downside if I get too close to the team and they get threatened or seriously injured I may get angry and become Dan. Upside I can become a hero again, I'll have a new family and I get to fight with Claire like we used to. Wait where did that last one come from? Do I really like her?

Sam would want me to move on. Maybe I should just try talking to her. But then I might stutter. I could try writing a note but that isn't as good as face to face. Maybe express my feelings in song? But that is way to cliché. Or maybe- "DANNY!" shouted a voice next to me. "What? Where's the ghost?" I said a bit surprised before I realized Claire was sitting next to me laughing.

"Okay first there is no ghost. Second I've been calling you for 2 minutes." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "Sorry." I said rubbing my neck blushing a bit. "Well like I was asking for 2 minutes. I noticed the communicator and was wondering if you joined." She said. I nod my head.

"You got a room?" she asked. "No" I said. "Well the room next to mine is empty so come on." She said pulling my arm. I laughed as I was dragged to the room next to hers. Maybe this is my chance to ask her. "Here choose your design. This method is way easier than going shopping." She said handing me her communicator. I chose the design, which is going to be a dark blue carpet with white walls and the ceiling is filled with stars. There will be a bed to the side along with a dresser and wardrobe. "So you doing anything after this?" I asked handing her communicator back. She shrugged. "Why?" she asked keeping the device. We began walking down the hall. "I was just wondering if you wanted to. I don't know. Watch a movie or something?" I asked really nervous. Great job Fenton you probably blew it.

"You mean like a date?" she asked sounding strangely a bit happy. I felt like turning invisible and running away. "Maybe…I don't know. It could be if you wanted it to." I said still nervous. "I mean if you don't want to I will understand. I mean if you don't like me." I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth. I so just ruined my chances.

"Danny of course I like you." She said blushing. I began blushing too. "Y…you…I…I mean? I'm really not good at this." I said rubbing my neck. "Okay then let me continue. I would be honored to go on a date with you and…" she said trailing off. I think this is the part where I ask her to be my girlfriend? Well it's worth a shot. "Ahem. Claire will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Let's go to that movie." She said. I stared at her in confusion. "That means yes clueless." She said using my old nickname.

_One movie later… (Claire's pov)_

Danny and I were sitting together on the sofa when a portal opened. Suddenly, Danielle jumped out and hugged Danny. "Danielle what are you doing here? And why do you look like a 6 year old?" asked Danny. "Clockwork made me like that until you're 26 and I learned more about my making but it's for only you and Claire." She said becoming serious at the end.

The titans took that as their cue to leave and once they were gone our attention was directed to Danielle. "So I went back to frootloop's lab (**A/N she likes to call him that now XD**) and I found some notes on how I was created and it turns out that Vlad took someone else's DNA by accident. Claire it was your DNA. So that kind of makes you my parents?" she asked more than stated.

"This is a lot of information to absorb." I said as I rubbed my head. Suddenly we heard a doorbell. "I didn't know this place has a doorbell." said Danny. "Me neither." I said as I got up and the titans rushed in the room. "You guys have a doorbell?" I asked. "Apparently we do" said Beast boy. "Maybe friend Claire you have not yet answered my question of being my friend." said Starfire. "Fine" I said not really paying attention. "Rob who's at the door?" I asked as the television showed 5 teens at the door. "Who are they?" asked Danielle. "Some old friends" I said as I quickly rushed to the door.

As the door opened I was crushed in a giant group hug. "Guys what are you doing here?" I asked smiling. My old friends were here and I didn't know what to think.

Jane/Invisible girl wore her usual light blue tee with black jacket, white jeans, a domino mask that covered her light blue eyes, sports shoes and her dark brown hair was in a bun, my brother, Clarence, who was wearing a dark grey shirt with dark blue jeans and sneakers, my childhood friend Hunter who was wearing a grey jumpsuit that matched his grey hair and light blue eyes. Fox who wore a red kimono that matched her red fox ears and tail that become white near the end and Wolf who was wearing a white GI that went well with his grey and white wolf ears and tail.

"What else but to see you little sister" said my brother as he ruffled my hair. "Finally decided on being a hero Clarence?" I teased. He tapped his watch and we laughed. "Mommy who are they?" asked my new daughter. "Did she say mommy? Do mom and dad know about this? Should I be concerned?" asked my brother curious. "Let me see yes, no and not really." I said teasingly.

"Danielle these are your uncles and aunts but only Clarence here is my brother the rest are really good friends." I told my daughter. "Come on in guys" I said ushering my friends and brother inside.

**Okay so here's the chapter. Jane/ invisible girl belongs to my awesome friend who reviewed this story. I own Hunter, Clarence, Fox and Wolf. This story really isn't getting the results I wanted I mean the reviews aren't even halfway. I accept repeat reviewers people as long as I get 10 reviews. The story really gets better as it goes on. I may or may not post more chapters it really depends but I WILL post more stories of different cartoons and I WILL complete those. SO PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**Angel **

**p.s. if I ever use the name angel in my stories it's because I can't think of any other name. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone thanks to the reviews this story will continue. This message is for w1lliam. I am not doing this story just for reviews or follows. I enjoy writing this story but I do not feel that it is good so I ask for a number of reviews so that I will continue so that I know that this story is good. Now a note to my readers, in case you forgot the story will begin in Claire's pov**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans or Danny phantom. I do own element girl, fox, wolf, hunter and Clarence. Invisible girl is owned by my awesome friend. **

My friends and brother surrounded me on the couch laughing at my brother's face. He was still in disbelief about Danielle. "Clarence just relax I didn't do anything dirty with Danny" I said laughing at my brother. "Danny if you do anything with my sister I will suck you up in a thermos and slam on the road" he warned but I just laughed at my boyfriend's luck. "How did you know Danny was half ghost?" asked my cousin sitting at the far side of the couch. "I told him. My family knows everyone I met" I tell them. "Jane don't you even think about scaring them" I warned my friend appearing behind Beast boy. "You're such a kill joy. Even after 2 year you can tell when I'm invisible" she said pouting as beast boy got shocked at her appearance.

"So bro, any other reasons you came to see me. I can tell you're nervous no matter how much you try to hide it. I'm your sister and I can always read your emotions" I asked my nervous brother. He looked more serious and so did my other friends. "We need to go somewhere more private" says Hunter. I nod. "Danny, Danielle and Beast boy don't let me sense you in my room. No matter how small you may be or if you're floating invisible I will be able to tell" I warned them seriously before getting up and leading them to my room.

I let them go in as I shut and lock the door. Wolf was about to say something when I stopped him. I go up to a far corner of the room and shut of the security camera. "Shoot." They looked at each other before Wolf begins again. "This is about _him_" he starts. I grew even more serious. "What about _him_" I ask motioning for everyone to sit on the floor. "He has escaped" says Fox in her normal quiet voice but still very serious. "What?!" I scream at them. They were about to continue when I silenced them. I turned to the door. "I know you're outside and I better see you gone when I open the door" I warn the titans seriously. I hear them scrambling from the door and I sense no one there anymore.

"Continue" I instruct sitting again. "We were guarding _him_ when this huge explosion happened and _he_ somehow escaped. We tried to beat _him_ but we were outmatched and we would've died if your brother had not come" explained Hunter before turning to Clarence. "Yeah your brother took off his watch and helped us escape before _he_ could kill us and helped nurse our wounds" told Jane. "Clarence you used your powers to save them?" I asked my brother. My bother did not like to use his powers and were not very skilled in them. He nodded. "But now we have a bigger problem. He will be after you again and he will not stop until you are destroyed" he told me seriously.

"When will he be here?" I asked. "Three hours most likely" answered Wolf. "I have a plan" I tell them. They looked interested. "I will fight him by myself. I have discovered a move that can defeat him but I will need the five of you to build something" I headed for my computer and pulled up some blueprints. "Clarence do you remember that healing chamber you helped me make in my lab back at Gotham?" he nodded looking at the blueprints. I type something in the computer and a secret doorway opens.

I lead them inside to my secret lab. "I'm in the progress of making another one. It's almost finished. You guys will be finishing it while I fight _him_ and if the titans interfere you will have to stop them. They cannot know about his plan until I destroy _him_ and if they ask who _he_ is you can tell them" they nodded as I relayed the plan. "I have to go and see if _he_ arrived sooner. If the titans are stubborn use your powers to stop them. I will place a shield around the tower as a backup in case you can't stop them. Clarence do you remember how to shut it down?" he nods as I prepare the device. I hugged my brother and leave.

I run to the roof and fly above the tower throwing the shielding device as it activates above the tower encasing it in a clear silver shield. I turn around and scan the city for a moment before flying around.

Normal pov (titan's tower)

The titans, Danny and Danielle waited in the common room. Danny, Beast boy and Cyborg decided to play video games while waiting. Robin paced behind the couch, Raven was reading a book and Danielle was braiding Starfire's hair. Clarence went into the room ignoring the stares he got and went to the kitchen to grab five bottle of water.

He walked out of the room and everyone else did the only sensible thing to do. They followed him. He headed back into Claire's room and locked the door. Robin knocked the on the door and everyone heard a loud crash. Hunter answered the door. "Yes?" he asked trying to act casually. "Hunter right?" he nodded. "Yeah we wanna know where Claire is?" he asked straightforward. Hunter looked nervous for a moment before disappearing back into the room and the five super powered teens appeared from inside.

Wolf snarled at them. "What do you want?" he exposed his sharp teeth scaring Beast boy. "Please we would like to know where friend Claire is" asked Starfire worried, scared and nervous. The five teens whispered to each other for a moment before heading towards the common room leading the titans away from Claire's room and away from their plan. They walked ahead the titans trailing behind. "Dude you didn't answer her question" Beast boy earned an annoyed snarl from wolf. Fox glared at him causing him to stop snarling. "I am sorry for my brother's attitude. We do not know where Claire is" she lied easily.

Robin did not believe the lie however. "You were the last to see her so you should know where she is" Robin went into detective mode as they walked into the common room the five teens stopping at the door as the titans walked in front of them their back facing the couch.

"Well we don't so stop bugging us about it or else" Jane's expression was angry. "What are you hiding?" Raven was annoyed by the guests. Clarence stepped forward signaling something to the group behind him. "My sister told us we could not tell you about her plan but we could tell you about _him_" he looked extremely serious. The titans looked confused and Clarence sighed, signaling something else to the younger teens.

"It was a year before she joined the justice league. I was 15 and she was 11. That year she had discovered Fox and Wolf in a forest while camping. My sister being as adventurous as she always is went back to that forest one day and found a boy around a year younger than her there. He was weak and looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks." He took a breath recalling the sad memory. "She brought him home and our parents were kind enough to take him in and nurse him back to health. His name was Desmond and we discovered that he was an orphan so my parents adopted him." He paused for a moment.

"We helped train him in fighting. He learned of our powers and how we were kid geniuses building gadgets and inventions to help training. But for weeks we didn't notice how he envied Claire's powers. I had my watch back then so I just trained in martial arts. Than one night Claire discovered Desmond in our training room when she couldn't sleep. Desmond was using surrounded by a dark aura and he was shooting dark rays. That was when she discovered that he had the power to manipulate darkness. From then one we helped him improve his powers until he was close to Claire's level of powers. For months we trained him to be stronger but he still couldn't defeat Claire in a fight. One night, the both of us discovered him absorbing darkness. We were shocked and he thought we were disgusted by what he was doing and attacked us. Claire fought back. Desmond couldn't stand her. He shouted 'for months you've been stronger than me. You always got the attention for your strength. Not anymore' than he absorbed more darkness until it consumed him. Claire tried to stop him but she was too late. His mind was too corrupted by the darkness and he tried to kill us." The titans looked utterly shocked.

"We captured him and kept him in a chamber. Both I and Claire spent weeks trying to cure him but he escaped one day just when we found the cure. Claire found him and they fought. I tried to administer the cure while they fought but when I did it had no effect. His condition was incurable. He then proceeded to kill me but Claire stopped him and almost destroyed him but she couldn't. He was our brother, adopted or not, and we couldn't do that to him. Instead she sealed him away forever and she had put Jane, Hunter, Fox and Wolf in charge of guarding him. I would visit to make sure they were ok." He finished the story and Starfire was crying into Robin's shoulder.

"What does this have to do with Claire?" asked Danny worried about his girlfriend. Hunter stepped forward. "He somehow escaped and he will be after her" the expression on the powered teens was serious, deadly serious.

**Please review! :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or Teen titans if I did I would never have finished them and they would have had a crossover long ago.**

**Claimer: I do own Element girl/Claire, Fox, Wolf, Hunter, Clarence and Desmond. Invisible girl/Jane is owned by my friend. **

"What do you mean he will be coming after her?" Danny was part curious and part angry at the fact that his girlfriend had an enemy that wanted to kill her and he didn't know it. "Claire is the only one who can defeat him and she will make sure he is destroyed" says Jane.

"But can't we help her too? If we help her there's a better chance of us winning!" Danny exclaimed. The titans stayed out of the argument and Dani was unsure of what to say. Clarence looked annoyed at the halfa's resilience. But before he could say anything Robin interrupted him. "Danny's right. If we help her the chance of us winning is higher" Robin said going into leader mode. "But if you help it may just cause her to be distracted while fighting and she may lose" Clarence countered.

"That's a risk we're going to have to make" said Robin as the titans got a determined look. "We can't let you do that" Clarence gave a signal to the teens behind him and they got in a fighting stance. The titans knew what was about to happen so they got in a fighting stance as well. "Titans go!" The titans launched into attack. Clarence stepped out of the way while Fox and Wolf drew their swords and launched at them. Jane disappeared and reappeared behind Cyborg and kicked him in the back.

Hunter slowly started to transform into a large grey dragon, destroying part of the ceiling, and breathed fire at everyone. Danny shot ecto blasts at Fox and Wolf but managed to hit them a few times as they kept dodging the blasts. Danny drew his own sword and began a sword battle between the two animal themed heroes.

Robin was helping Danny using his bo-staff as a replacement for a sword. Raven used her magic to carry the furniture and threw it at Hunter but he simply swatted them away while Starfire shot her star bolts at him although it had little effect. Cyborg and Beast boy were against Jane who kept going invisible and appearing behind them, kicking them then disappearing again. The cycle kept repeating until Cyborg shot his sonic canon at a random direction and managed to hit her causing her to become visible again.

While the battle was going on Clarence was fiddling with his watch. He turned it clockwise once, anti-clockwise twice and clockwise once again causing a screen to appear. He checked to see how the battle was going before turning to the screen. The titans looked like they were losing. Hunter kept swinging at them with his claws stopping them from exiting.

"Clarence? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be working on the machine with the others?" asked Claire as her image appeared. Her voice startled everybody and they looked in the direction of the screen. Hunter transformed human as Fox, Wolf and Danny kept their swords.

"Why didn't you ask us to help you?" Danny asked part mad and part worried at his girlfriend. Claire looked shocked at first but it passed quickly. "This is my battle. I have to do this. I don't want to see you get hurt. All of you" she reassured everyone but it had no effect. "But if we don't help you may get hurt" says Robin in his leader voice. "But is my battle worth possibly losing the people I care about?" she counter before directing her next sentence to her brother. "I just spotted him downtown. Have you finished the machine yet?" she asked with urgency in her voice.

Clarence shook his head and Claire looked nervous. "You need to finish it _now_! I think he spotted me, I have to go" the transmission was cut off as the screen became filled with static. Clarence cut the transmission as he turned to everyone. "Do you still want to help her?" he asked with sincerity. The titans, Danny and Dani nodded. Clarence sighed. "Okay if you want to help you need to stay in the tower. Who is good in mechanics?" he asked as Cyborg stepped forward. "I am" Clarence nodded as he turned to Claire's friends. "Fox and Wolf stay here with them, Hunter and Jane you're going to help build the machine. The rest of you do _not _leave the tower. Fox, Wolf you know what to do" he instructed before exiting the room with Hunter, Jane and Cyborg trailing after him.

Downtown jump city

Claire had landed on the road as a figure approached her. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans with chains hanging from them and black combat boots. His wrists had broken handcuff pieces on them and they clenched into a fist. "So you finally showed up" he smirked. "Desmond you know what happened last time. Don't do this anymore. You can still be that boy I found in the forest" she tried to convince him. Desmond just laughed a cold and sorrowful laugh as he shook his head. "I was weak. But you brought me in. made me stronger and helped me discover my true potential. I should thank you for that" he became surrounded by a dark aura as he launched a dark ray at Claire.

She dodged but did not attack yet. "You were _not_ weak. You're my brother. You can still stop this and walk away from evil" she tried to convince him. "You still have good in you Desmond you don't have to go down this path" Desmond just smirked. "Claire, Claire, Claire. When will you ever learn? I was never good and I never will be" he said before launching a shadow beam at her. It hit her causing her to stumble backwards. "Then you leave me no choice" she controlled the earth in the road and hurled it towards Desmond. She controlled more rocks and repeatedly hurled them at him causing him to fall. But he just laughed.

"That all you got?" he taunted before shooting dark beams at Claire. One by one each beam kept hitting her until she used the earth to shield her and launched it in his direction before launching fire balls at him. "I'm just getting started" she smirked before creating spikes with the earth, setting them on fire and launched them at Desmond before sending ice shards at him. He managed to destroy the spikes with his dark rays but he got hit with the ice shards.

Claire charged up towards him and slashed water at his feet causing him to lose balance and fall on his back. She then covered her foot with earth before slamming it on Desmond's chest. Desmond's eyes closed in pain for a moment before they snapped open and he launched Claire off of him with a wave of darkness. She landed on the road hard causing a crater to form.

Desmond became surrounded by a dark aura before he suddenly appeared in front of Claire in a blink of an eye. He grabbed her head like he was about to squish it like a grape. Blood dripped down the edge of her mouth as she groaned a bit. "Finally I shall destroy you once and for all!" he shouted in triumph. He tightened his grip on her head and she winced from the pressure. "I'm not finished yet" she said struggling before she used the earth beneath her to launch Desmond away from her causing him to lose his grip.

Claire got up weakly. She was swaying slightly but she controlled part of the earth and smashed on Desmond. She repeatedly did it until the rock broke and slowly staggered to him. He was amazingly still conscious but weak and could barely get up. Claire managed to reach him and charged her elemental powers which caused a green ball of light to appear in her hands. It had her combined elements in it and she had only used it on Dan since it drained her severely. "You wouldn't kill your brother will you?" he asked in fake innocence. She did not hold back and launched the energy ball at him. "You're not my brother anymore" she said weakly and reluctantly before the attack hit him.

The moment the attack touched him, he was contained in a dome of green translucent light causing him to scream in agony and pain before eerily silence filled the air. Claire held her locket and sent a message to Clarence. "Shut down the shield" she had passed out the moment she finished the sentence. Tears streamed down from her face.

**I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. I couldn't think of a good way to write my ideas down then when I finally got ideas school started. Any who… PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom, teen titans and justice league. :'(**

**Claimer: I do own Claire/ Element girl, Clarence, Fox, Wolf, Hunter and any other unfamiliar characters. **** Invisible girl/ Jane is owned by my friend.**

_Titans' tower (Danny's pov)_

All of us were cleaning up the place from the battle. Me, Danielle and Starfire were currently working on the roof while Raven levitated any rubble out the window and on to the ground while the rest reorganized the furniture. "Well, I'm done with my part of the roof" everyone else was finished with their part of the room as well and I floated down on to the couch and transformed back. Danielle did the same as the others plopped onto the couch exhausted from cleaning up.

I heard the doors open as I turned around and see Hunter. "Clarence needs Danny for something" he said nervously. "What is it?" I asked getting up. Hunter just shrugged and I headed towards him. "Look after Danielle" I followed Hunter into my girlfriend's room. "Why are we here?" Hunter just knocked on one side of the wall and it moved and led to a secret lab. Did not see that coming… I followed Hunter through and the door closed as I entered startling me for a moment.

I looked around the lab. The walls were stainless steel, but were probably soundproof since none of us heard any noise, and there were inventions everywhere. There were even ghost weapons!

I must've been staring for a while because I heard Clarence clear his throat which got my attention. "What did you need me for?" I look behind him and see Cyborg with Jane connecting wires or something to a chamber in the wall. "When Claire finishes her battle we need to get her here immediately to put her in the chamber. That's where you come in. Once I get the message I'm going to shut down the shield and while I'm doing that you need to phase out of here and fly to her as quickly as possible" he instructs. "Can't Raven just teleport her here?" I asked still trying to figure out what the chamber was even supposed to do.

"It's too risky. She's told me how fast you can go. So just be ready" I nod as I turn to leave. I heard beeping as I turn to look at Clarence again and he's fiddling with his watch. "_Incoming message from Claire_" the watch says in a robotic voice. He presses a button as an image of Claire appears. She looked badly beaten. Blood was dripping from down her mouth and she was bruised everywhere. "Shut down the shield" she suddenly fainted as the transmission ended.

"Cyborg is the chamber finished?!" shouted/ questioned Clarence. "We just finished it. The wiring was complicated but it should hold until she can fix it herself" Cyborg confirms as Jane pops up behind him her face slightly stained with oil. "Cyborg you go and get the team here. Knock three times so I know that it's you. Danny you go and get Claire here as quickly as possible" he starts typing into a computer as I transform while running and phase through the wall. The moment I was out, my legs became a spectral tail as I sped off in the direction of downtown Jump at 189mph.

The moment I arrived, I saw nothing but destruction. Cars everywhere were either overturned or completely smashed, nearby shops were full of people still too scared to come out, makes me wonder what happened, and the road was full of craters. I fly close to the ground and I find Claire passed out near one of the craters. I fly down towards her and pick her up. I was carrying her bridal style and was about to take off when I heard groaning.

I look to where the sound came from and found a boy, about a year younger than me, with snowy white hair like mine in white clothes in the crater. He must be Desmond. But he was glowing and had an aura. He must be a ghost now. "What happened?" he rubbed his head but stared at his hand in shock when he saw that it was glowing.

"You tell me" he finally noticed my presence and looked… scared? He was about to say something when I remembered what I was supposed to do. "Look we can settle this out later. First I need to get her somewhere" he looks at Claire, who was breathing barely, with a shocked look in his eyes before nodding and getting up. I grab him and start floating. "Hold on" I take off and head for the tower at a speed of 200mph.

I phase right through the wall of Claire's lab and found everyone there staring at us. Clarence was the first to react. He took Claire from me and put her in the chamber. Hunter pressed a button and the chamber glow a soft blue light while humming a bit. Clarence looked at the boy next to me in shock.

"Desmond?" he looked astonished. Desmond nodded before embracing his brother and breaking down into tears. "Clarence I don't know what happened. One minute I was blinded by rage and the next thing I know I'm like this" he gestured to his body. "What happened when you were fighting with Claire?" asked Robin.

"I don't know. We were fighting each other and I was shouting a lot. Then I was about to kill her by squeezing her head and… and… oh my god I almost killed her…" he started to cry a little. He didn't sound like the boy Clarence described. His voice sounded innocent and soft like he was scared. Clarence hugged his brother while comforting him. "It's okay… calm down… what happened next?" he asked in a brotherly way like Jazz when I woke up from a nightmare and she would be the first one in my room calming me down.

Desmond wiped his tears before continuing. "I… I was about to do it when she launched me off her and… and…" he looked like he was trying really hard to remember. "Then she attacked me and I couldn't get up. She started to use an attack. There was this translucent green light and I tried to trick her by using our close relationship against her. But she said that I wasn't her brother anymore and then launched the attack on me. After that all I saw was a green light and now I'm like this" he was sitting by now but still in his brother's arms.

Clarence even though he was comforting his brother looked shocked. I was shocked too but not as shocked as him. "I can't believe it…" he mumbled to himself. I could hear him thanks to my enhance hearing. "Believe what?" I asked him. "When we were training, before Desmond was adopted, she worked on a theory that if she was right would make her the most powerful elemental in the world" everyone, even Raven, looked confused.

"What theory was that?" I asked curiously. "She was experimenting on her elemental powers when she thought of something. She came up with the idea of combining her elemental powers together into one move and almost perfected it but she discovered that it would drain her too much so she, in theory, was able to do but wouldn't not unless it was an emergency" he explained.

"But when we were fighting Dan she used it on him while I used my ghostly wail" I pointed out and Clarence looked even more shocked. "Okay but that doesn't explain why Desmond is like this" he pointed to his little brother who was now answering Starfire's questions.

"He most likely became a ghost when he died" Desmond looked over at us in shock. "So I'm a ghost?" I nodded. "What was the last thing that you thought of?" I asked him. He thought about it for a while before answering. "When she attacked all my rage was gone and I began to feel bad about what I did to my sister. I thought about how much I wanted to make it up to her." He explained. "_Warning unknown danger detected_" a robotic voice alerted repeating the announcement every 10 seconds. "What's going on?" I asked as Clarence moved to a keyboard next to the chamber. "What is the chamber supposed to do in the first place?" Robin asked.

"The chamber is supposed to heal whoever is in it faster so that they could be ready in a few minutes or hours depending on how serious it is" he answered Robin first before pulling up a translucent screen in the middle of the lab. "An unknown danger was recently found in her body. But I just found out that this 'unknown danger' is Desmond's dark powers" he explained.

"What do you mean? Why is it my old powers?" Desmond asked. "When you" Clarence struggled to say the word a bit "died. Your dark powers must have been released and looked for a new host. Since your fury was against Claire because she was stronger, it went into her. And she's fighting back" he explained as he turned around and keyed in something.

"What do we do now?" asked Robin. "We need to enter her mind and help her fight the dark powers. If we fail she will be consumed with darkness like Desmond was" he gestured to his younger brother. "What do you mean by 'we'?" asked Beast boy.

"I'm coming with you" he took a weapon from a nearby table and putting in his pocket. "We can't let you do that. It's too dangerous" Robin convinced but Clarence just shook his head. "I know every kind of martial arts known to man, I have a plasma gun that runs on air and I have and will use my elemental powers if it means saving my sister" he looked intimidating to everyone in the room.

"Alright" answers Robin. "All of you must stay here to guard Claire's body. If anything happens to her body we could all die" he instructed everyone. "Danielle be good to them. Don't touch anything" I told my daughter. "Take care of her" I looked to Claire's friends. "We will" answers Jane. "So how are we gonna get in her head?" I asked looking at Clarence. "You need to turn _all_ of us intangible and overshadow her body. Once you do that we should be in her mind" he told me. "Wait. I don't think I can do it with so many people…" I was worried since I was not sure how strong my powers were and I had to turn seven people, including myself, intangible and go into Claire's mind. I just don't know if I could do it.

"She was saving this for your birthday but I guess I should just give it now" he grabbed a belt from another table. "What does it do?" I asked as I put it on. It was white with a green gem that held it together. "It's supposed to enhance your powers and replenish your energy faster so that you won't transform human if you run out of energy" he explain helping me adjust it. He pressed the gem in the center and it began to glow. "Everyone ready?" we grabbed each other as they all nodded.

I turned myself intangible and did it to everyone else. "This feels weird" Cyborg, who was at the end of the human chain, looked at his hand and poked it through a chair and it, went straight through it. "Let's go" I began to float a little of the ground as Starfire and Raven also floated lifting those who couldn't fly off the ground. I dived straight into Claire's body and pulled everyone through. It was slightly hard, considering I never overshadowed someone with so many people before. Next thing I knew it felt like I was falling but yet flying at the same time.

We suddenly appeared in a lab of some kind. I turned everyone tangible again and we let go of each other. "Where are we?" asked Robin. "Claire's secret lab in her library. We have to go through different stages to get to where she is" he explained like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Let's get going" he began walking and we followed him. As we walked the lab suddenly turned into a park playground. Before anybody could ask anything Clarence briefly said, "Memory" before stopping to watch what happened.

We looked around before we saw Claire but she was four years old and wearing a small white dress and playing in a sandbox. She was building a castle when a blond boy went over and kicked the sand in her face. "Hey! Leave me alone Daren!" she shouted rubbing the sand from her face. "Make me!" he began kicking at her when another four year old boy came up. "Leave her alone!" he shouted pushing him away. The second boy had grey hair and light blue eyes like Hunter.

The blond boy, Daren, was about to say something when he saw the glare that was sent to him. "Fine!" he huffed and ran to the slide. Hunter immediately ran to Claire's side. "Are you okay?" he inspected her knee which had a bruise. "Uh huh" she replied nodding. "What's your name?" she asked looking up at him. "I'm Hunter. What's yours?" he asked sitting next to her. "I'm Claire" she replied as she hugged him. "Thanks for helping me!" young Hunter hugged her back.

A woman suddenly ran up to the two. "Claire, sweetie, are you okay?" she asked also inspecting the bruised knee. "I'm ok mommy. My new friend Hunter helped me!" she shouted excitedly. "Well did he? Thank you Hunter" she said to the young boy. "Did you accidentally use your powers dear?" she whispered as she carried her on her arm. She shook her head. "Well say goodbye to your friend we have to go home now" she said looking to a waiting limousine. "Bye Hunter! I'll see you next time!" she shouted excitedly waving her arm as her mom carried her and placed her into the limo. Hunter waved back as the memory faded and we were in a living room.

It had a red carpet, a brown couch, a coffee table in front of the couch and a TV facing the couch. I knew my girlfriend was the daughter to a billionaire but the room looked almost normal. I could practically imagine a family just sitting her relaxing and having fun. "Dude, this place looks fancy" Beast boy commented looked at the large screen TV. "Who lives here?" Raven inspected the cupboard under the television which contained many movies. "My family" Clarence simply stated. We walked for a while before the room became a school.

A nine year old Claire walked in carrying some books and going to her locker. "Hey Claire!" a nine year old Hunter ran towards her waving his hand. "Hey Hunter! How is your training going?" she asked as she put a book in. "Pretty good. I now can breathe fire longer than just a minute without my mouth getting too hot. How's yours?" he asked opening his locker which was next to Claire's.

"Well, earth is becoming better, fire is still burning my hands a little, water is good and air is not so good" she closed her locker and hugged her books. Hunter closed his locker too and the two walked to class. As the two walked away they began to fade until a cafeteria came up instead. I looked around for the two and found them sitting at a table away from everyone.

"Get out of here loser!" I turned to see a nine year old Jane get pushed aside by Daren. "Daren why are you always picking on someone?" scolded Claire as she helped Jane up. Claire shot a glare at Daren as she helped her up. "Whatever. You're lucky I got stuff to do" he began walking away grumbling about Claire knowing martial arts. "You okay?" asked Claire as she sat Jane down at her table.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me. I'm Jane by the way" she held out her hand. "Claire and this is Hunter" she gestured to the grey haired boy next to her. He waved in response as they began to fade away. Now we were in a bedroom. It looked like it would belong to Claire. "Why do we keep appearing in different rooms after we finish passing through a memory?" I asked as I picked up a picture frame and inspected it. There was a picture of Claire, Jane and Hunter in it.

"Once we finish a memory we move on to a different stage which is a different room or place. Don't ask why though it just works that way" he explained leading again. We began to see another memory. This time Claire was eleven years old and in a forest, sitting in a tent. "Day 1 of camping trip. Rumor was that people kept getting their food stolen and they see figures jumping in the trees. So far I have seen nothing but it's only mid-day. The only thing I saw was footprints. Not animals but humans" she said to herself as she wrote in a journal. She put away her book and pen and grabbed a small backpack. "Time to go exploring" she unzipped her tent and adventured out.

Suddenly we saw a younger version of Fox appearing from behind a bush and heading straight for the tent. But before she could get close, Claire appeared behind her and made an earth wall between her and the tent. "What are you doing?" she asked the now scared Fox. "Hungry you have food?" her English was a little broken but understandable.

Claire lowered the wall and reached into her backpack pulling out a ham sandwich. "Here" she handed the food to Fox who hesitated but grabbed it and ate it at once. Once she finished it she dived back into the bush and pulled out her brother, Wolf, who looked injured. I wonder what happened to him… "What happened?" Claire began inspecting his injuries.

"Tiger fight over deer. Brother Wolf injured" she looked up at Claire with pleading eyes. "Do you have a home?" Fox shook her head. "I can build you a tree house!" she shouted excitedly. Fox nodded becoming excited too. "Here" she handed her more food "eat." Fox didn't need to be told twice and began eating giving some food to Wolf who ate as fast as her. Claire began using her powers to bend the tree and cut down some branches to make a house.

Fox and Wolf had finished eating and were staring at Claire in amazement. Fox began climbing the tree Claire was in and began helping her to build it. Wolf did the same and soon by sunset the house was finished. "This can be your new home" she smiled brightly at the two siblings. "Sister Fox and I are grateful" Wolf thanked Claire and half smiled. "I'll come visit soon. I'll bring more food and water" she reassured. "Thank you" they both said in unison. Claire just hugged them both. "That's what friends are for!" the memory faded as the three began to chat. But instead of going anywhere we were still in the forest.

Suddenly there was a giant earthquake. I began to fall on the ground. Once on the ground though it felt like everything was on fire! I quickly began floating but felt like I was in water. I looked to the others and saw them experiencing the same thing. "W-what's h-happen-ing?" robin asked shakily. "Claire's losing control we have to go to the next few stages manually" he answered shakily as well.

"How do we do that?" asked Cyborg falling over and burning himself once he touched the ground. I could feel the water around me rising. I floated a little higher and felt huge gusts of wind blowing against me. "We have to go under the forest!" he shouted against the sudden strong winds. We stared at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts?!" I shouted against the winds. Now I know how mimes feel when they 'walk against the wind'. "It's the only way out of here! If we go through it we will never reach the end in time and going above will just kill us!" he pressed a button on his watch. "_Earth element unlocked_" he began to punch at the ground and it began to crack. "Once I say go you have to jump down!" he punched the ground further until a large crack formed.

"But you have to be quick! I can't keep it open for long since my powers aren't developed!" he punched the ground once more before using his powers to push the crack further apart. "Go!" everyone jumped in. I quickly grabbed Clarence and jumped in last.

I felt like I was falling through water. It was slow but everything went by quick. We landed in a library. It most likely belonged to Claire. The walls had bookshelves that reached near the ceiling and every shelf was filled with books. There was a small desk to one side with books and papers on it. I began to pant tiredly and look to the others. They were tired but still okay. "We have to go now if we want to make it to Claire" Clarence looked like he had endless amounts of energy. He pressed the same button he pressed just now. "_Earth element locked_" he began to go further.

We walked for a while before we were at another memory. Claire still looked like she was eleven and was wondering in a forest. She took a water bottle from her backpack and began to drink when there was a rustling near her. She put away her bottle and slowly approached the rustling. Suddenly a ten year old boy fell out of the bush. He was badly bruised and extremely thin. "Are you okay? Can you hear me?" she reached into her backpack and pulled out a first aid kit. She began to apply the medicine and bandages when the boy began to stir.

He began to panic a little but Claire calmed him. "It's okay. I'm here to help" she reached into her bag "here" she gave him some bread. The boy took the food cautiously and ate slowly while watching Claire bandage him. "Can you stand?" she asked as he finished the last crumb. He shook his head. "Okay I'm going to bring you to my house. We can take care of you better there. Now whatever you do, stay calm. Okay?" she asked in a gentle tone. The boy nodded as Claire stretched out her arms and the ground beneath them cracked and began to float in the air.

The boy began to panic for a moment but Claire just held him. "Just keep calm everything will be okay" she held him for a moment longer before controlling the rock again as it went to her house. As their image disappeared, we stared at Clarence. "That was Desmond" he simply stated. I was shocked. That kid looked totally unlike a dangerous killing psychopath.

I pushed the thought away. "How are we gonna get out of here?" I looked around. If we had to go under again I think it would be too hard for Clarence. "We have to follow them to my house" I didn't say anything as I grabbed him and began to float. Starfire grabbed Robin; Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg while Raven just levitated. We zoomed in the direction they went in and we somehow got to the house in a few minutes. "How'd we get here so fast?" I asked as I put him down.

"This all isn't real. I still don't totally understand how but the mind can make it so that anything can be possible here" the ground began to shake again. I looked behind to see the forest on fire. "Clarence" I turned to him, giving him an 'emergency get us out of here' look. "We have to hurry. Once we're in the mansion we'll be in the next memory" he ran inside and we followed. Once inside, we were in a room. It was hard to see anything since it was dark but I could vaguely see Desmond sleeping.

I looked around and finally noticed I was standing in desk. And I literally mean _in_ the desk. I walked through it just when Desmond suddenly started screaming. He screamed for about a minute when the lights turned on and Claire ran to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked hugging him. Desmond was in tears, crying on his adopted sister's shoulder. "Another nightmare huh? Must be hard since you're still adjusting from being adopted" she rubbed him on the back as he broke down.

"Need me to stay here tonight?" she asked finally looking him in the eye. Desmond nodded as he wiped his tears and went back under his covers as Claire lay beside him. "Where are we going now?" asked Robin as the memory began to fade. "Starfire, I need you to smash the roof" he pointed upwards as Starfire floated and punched it. "Now we need to go up" I sighed in exhaustion. At the rate we were going Claire wouldn't have enough time. Just as Starfire broke through the roof water gushed through it at an incredibly fast rate. It was already up to my waist when we finally went through the hole. I accidently opened my mouth while we swam but to my amazement I wasn't drowning. I could still breathe.

"Guys we can breathe" my voice didn't sound like it would if you talked through water. It sounded normal and everyone else was shocked by it. Well Raven hid it but she looked slightly shocked. Once we reached the surface we were in a cafeteria. It didn't look like a school one though. Everything was metal, including the floors, and everyone in the room was a superhero.

"But I don't want to join! I thought the age limit to join was eighteen. I'm only twelve!" I heard a voice whine. I turn in the direction of the voice and saw a twelve year old Claire carrying a food tray walking alongside with Batman. "First, we discussed this already and even though you're twelve you have to stay here. Secondly, it's easier for me to look after you since your parents are too busy" he sat down with her at a table away from the others.

"But everyone here is too old for me to be friends with. I can take care of myself back at home" she whined at Batman. "Well you'll have to manage since staying home one day somehow resulted in the living room becoming a disaster zone" he countered. "It's not my fault! You know what happened with Desmond" she became sadder at the mention of his name. "That's another reason why you should stay here. Even though you got him captured and your friends are guarding him it doesn't mean he won't break out" he looked sternly at Claire.

Well I think he did. It was hard to tell since he was doing it through his cowl. Claire just sighed sadly as she ate her food. "Looks like someone is coming over to say hi" Batman suddenly said to Claire. She looked up and saw super girl walking towards them. "Hey Batman, superman wanted to see you for a moment" she smiled at Claire who smiled back. "Take care of my niece" he stood up and walked away while super girl took his seat.

"Hi" she started shyly "what's your name?" Super girl smiled. "I'm super girl but you can call me Kara" Claire smiled as she bit into an apple. "I'm Claire. I still haven't found a hero name yet" she said once she swallowed. "Maybe I can help with that. What are your powers?" Claire thought for a moment but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was more paying attention to the conversation Batman and Superman were having at the other end of the cafeteria.

"She's too young. Let her live her childhood instead of making her stay cooped up here" I heard superman say with my enhanced hearing. "She can't stay at home with someone after her no matter how powerful she is" I wonder who that someone is. "Did you tell her he was after her?" "She doesn't even know she's targeted by him" I was getting really curious to who was after my girlfriend. But that was two years ago, whoever the guy was probably already got caught. I tuned out their conversation and turned back to Claire and Kara. "Element girl… I like it!" I turned around just to hear Claire say that.

I smiled as the two continued happily chatting as the people around us faded away. "Why did I see superman and Batman have a conversation away from Claire?" I asked Clarence as he led us to the next stage. "Even though her attention wasn't towards them her mind could feel them and knew what they were saying even though she doesn't know" we stopped at a window. I looked out of the window and in outer space. It looked amazing! Glass breaking broke me out of my trance. I turned to Clarence to see him punching the glass. "What are you doing? If you destroy the glass we'll be sucked into the void of space with no air" he just continued to punch the glass. "Trust me" he looked at me from the corner of his eye and continued punching the glass. The moment the glass broke. Nothing happened. I stuck my hand through the glass and pulled it back when I felt water. I looked at Clarence who jumped right through. I looked at Robin who thought about it for a moment and jumped in. Cyborg shrugged and grabbed Beast boy jumping into the hole. Raven and Starfire soon followed as I jumped in last.

The moment I was on the other side I was in a metal room. Claire was sitting on her bed reading a book when the doors swooshed open. At the door was Superman holding a metal cube. "Where's Kara? She was supposed to come over when she finished training" she asked innocently as she marked the page of the book. "She left this for you" he handed her the cube. The moment it was in her hands a hologram appeared. Superman left her to give her some privacy.

The hologram was of Kara and she was nervously holding her cape. "Hey Claire. I know you must be wondering why I'm not with you there right now. During training with GL, both of us and Green Arrow got transported to the future. While there, we helped save them from total destruction and I met a boy" I felt sorry for Claire since I could guess what will happen next. "I fell in love with him but that's not the reason why I stayed. I stayed because I felt like I really belonged there. Everything is like how it is back on my home planet. I'll miss you a lot. You were my best friend. I'll find a way for us to communicate. The moment I do I'll send it over and we can talk whenever we want" Claire looked extremely sad and tears were starting to form.

"I know me being there helped you with being in the justice league since I was your first friend. Please stay strong and continue being a hero. If you want to quit the league, I'll understand. It will be hard on you since I won't be there anymore but no matter what don't give up being a hero. You have the potential. I have to go now. Hope I can talk to you soon" the transmission ended and Claire cried into her pillow in sadness. The memory faded to the sounds of Claire's sobbing. The ground began shaking again as a miniature tornado appeared in the middle of the room. "We have to go now! There are still two memories left to go through and Claire's losing control!" we ran. Clarence was in the lead and I had no idea where we were running to until I saw something that I thought I would never see again.

I saw Casper high. I looked around the place. Everything was like how it used to be before the explosion caused everything to be in ruins. I stopped running and looked around in awe. I almost forgot what this place used to look like. "Danny!" I turned to see the others waiting for me at the front of the school. "Coming!" I ran through the entrance as the others entered. The moment I went through the entrance, I was in my class. I looked around and saw the others to the left of me. I managed to spot Sam, Tuck and me at the back of the class.

The classroom was as noisy as usual but they silenced when Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom with thirteen year old Claire. Instead of wearing her usual outfit, she wore a red tank with white shorts and let her hair down. "Ew… who's the loser?" I turned to Paulina who was now laughing along with the other A-lists. "This is Claire Wayne. She is going to be here in Amity for a while" said Mr. Lancer like he didn't hear what Paulina said. "My parents are too busy to care about what I'm doing" she said it with slight disgust and sadness "so my uncle, Bruce, decided that I should go to school here while I'm travelling" the moment she mentioned Bruce Wayne did everyone look interested. "Please take your seat now Ms. Wayne" I didn't even need to look where she went. I already knew she avoided the A-lists encouraging gesture to sit with them and sat at the empty seat in front of me and my friends.

She had smiled at us as she sat. "Great another dumb rich girl" I remembered Sam say. I never saw it but I caught Claire rolling her eyes like it was a normal occurrence. "Ms. Wayne can you tell the class the answer to the equation on the board?" I looked at her desk and noticed she was doodling. The whole time I just thought Mr. Lancer wanted to ask her because she was new. The equation was ten to the power of two plus fifty times three minus thirteen. "The answer is four hundred and thirty seven" she stated without using the calculator.

Mr. Lancer nodded his head like he was impressed and I stopped paying attention to the memory and the image changed to the cafeteria. "Hey Claire! You should sit with us!" I saw the A-lists waving their hands trying to get Claire over. Claire just smirked. "Oh really? I thought I was a loser" she replied innocently and smirked as the A-lists got nervous. "I never said you were a loser" Paulina lied. "Are you sure because I can clearly remember you saying I was a loser and I'm pretty sure losers don't sit here… So I'll be on my way" she began to walk away but not until she added "and don't be surprised if you get a call from my lawyer" I laughed at the A-lists panicked faces.

"Mind if I sit here?" she had walked to the table me and my friends had sat at. "Sure" I saw myself reply before Sam could say anything. "How did I do during Math?" she asked Sam since she was the one who called her a 'dumb rich kid'. "Not bad. Especially since you may have scarred the A-lists for life with that stunt you pulled. I'm Sam Manson by the way" she introduced. "I'm Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in too fine" he used his terrible pick up line on her. I shook my head at Tucker as my memory self-introduced himself. I mean myself. Okay that is going to be complicated. "Don't mind Sam for calling you that. She has a thing against rich kids" Claire laughed. "It's okay. It happens at every school I go to but my parents are both scientists. So both me and my brother were kid geniuses" I saw my self's ghost sense go off.

"I have to go to the bathroom" he ran off quickly as Claire looked suspiciously at him. The memory faded away but instead of having to go anywhere the next memory appeared. "Why didn't we need to go to the next stage manually?" Clarence looked slightly panicked but he remained calm. "Claire must have passed out. We need to hurry. I'm afraid we may not have much time left" I looked at the memory.

I could remember this. It was after our battle with dark Dan. I saw Claire enter my hospital room, her arm in a sling and a bandage on her forehead. I saw myself wake up the moment she was next to me. "Danny calm down" she grabbed my arm and I had immediately calmed down. "Please tell me it was a nightmare. Please tell me it never happened" Claire shook her head as tears began to form in both of our eyes.

"So it's really going happen… I'm gonna be sent to Vlad and become him" Claire shook her head. "You could come with me. I'm going to return to my mansion before continuing my travels. You could stay with me" she offered but my memory self shook my head. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Well you don't have to go with me. You could always go to another town and start all over" she suggested. I saw myself nod my head in agreement. Claire smiled. "You know how to call me if you ever need help" the memory faded as my memory self smiled at Claire. Instead of remaining in the hospital room, we were surrounded by fire and a major earthquake was shaking the whole place down. I looked around and I couldn't see the others.

"What's happening?!" that was Robin.

"Dude!" Beastboy

"What is happening friend Clarence?" Starfire

"Are ya'll there?" Cyborg

"We need to be calm" Raven

"Danny! Ghost shield now!" that was Clarence and I immediately formed a ghost shield and the fire moved away from it slowly revealing the others. The moment all of them were in the shield the fire was replaced with water. "Clarence" we said in unison in a get-us-out-of-here tone. He looked panicked with all the pressure but he would still be able to get us out of this. Right? I looked around for a way out but all I could see was water surround the ghost shield.

While we were trying desperately to stay alive I saw Clarence approach the ghost shield. But the next thing he did surprised me. He took out his gun and shot the ground beneath him which caused a major earthquake to begin. "What are you doing?!" I and Robin shouted in unison. "Making an exit" he shot the ground some more and the water suddenly began to decrease but the earthquake was still strong.

Once the water was gone, a massive tornado appeared and headed straight for us. Soon more of them were approaching and we had at least five surrounding us by the time Clarence put away his gun. I stared at the small hole Clarence made. "How will this get us out?" I pointed to the hole curiously. "It isn't" "What!" I stared at him in shock.

"Then what's it for?" asked Robin. "It will buy us more time. I need all of you to blast it at the exact same time. It has to be at the exact same time, not even a Nano-second late or it won't work" I stared at him. How would this get us more time? You know what? Never mind. This is Clarence and so far every time he does something that could possibly kills us, it saved our lives.

I nod to the others who ready something to shoot. Robin did a countdown and we all shot simultaneously. After two minutes all the natural disasters that were happening disappeared and I lowered the shield. "What now?" Robin asked. I looked around to see where we were but all I saw was white. This made me think of the guys in white. "We have to find something out of place. Something that shouldn't be here" we began looking around. There was nothing here but us.

I walked a little further from the others and noticed a black dot in a distance. "Hey guys!" everyone turned to me as I pointed to the dot. We began to approach it as the dot slowly became a door. I walked around it. It stood by itself. It was black with a silver knob. Robin touched the knob but pulled his hand away when he touched it.

"It burned me" I approached the knob and tried to touch it. Instead of getting burned, I felt ice. The knob was cold, extremely cold, but I could manage it thanks to my ice core which I discovered I had a few weeks ago. "It feels like ice to me" I turned to knob opened the door.

Behind the door was a black abyss. I stared at it and stuck my hand through it. I pulled it back when I felt nothing. I looked at the others who shrugged simultaneously and went in. I waited for the others to enter and I was the last to go in.

The moment I was in the door closed behind me and disappeared. It startled me for a moment but I managed to get over it and walked straight. I felt a cool sensation before I was with the others.

I ran towards the others who were staring at our surroundings in shock and they looked slightly scared. I turned and what I saw shocked and scared me to my core.

**Here guys! I was going to write this longer but I wanted to have a big cliff hanger. Sorry I took so long to update. I had school and this chapter took me a couple of days to complete. Hope you like it! I won't be able to update very fast. My next chapter will take a while and I have school and another set of exams from my previous exams a at least two or three weeks ago and I have intensive choir practice because we have an upcoming concert and my conductor is going overseas and my teacher in charge is so happy for our concert she is announcing it to the whole school. **

**So yeah I'm going to be pretty busy with studying, choir, homework and my own personal life (which is pretty messed up). Well enough with my rambling (seriously I am such a spazz). Please review and know this *gets all up in your face* SOPA is back! But I'm pretty sure they will fail. So REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: don't own anything… **

**Claimer: I own my own characters and Jane/ invisible girl belongs to my friend. Blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada you know the rest. **

Danny's pov

Fire. That was all I saw the moment I turned around. We were in Jump city but everything was either rubble or on fire or both. I looked around slightly panicked trying to look for Claire. The city was soon replaced with Amity Park but it was still in rubble. I wondered about it for a moment but a scream broke my thoughts.

"Claire!" we shouted in unison. I grabbed Clarence and flew as I fast I could to the sound of the scream while the others quickly raced after me. I flew until I saw the unconscious body of Claire. Her clothes looked torn in certain places and she was covered in blood and bruises. I put her brother down and rushed to my girlfriend's side. I inspected some of her bruises as a shadow loomed over me.

I turned around to see a dark shadow beam hit me launching me away from Claire. I managed to land on my feet but I saw a shadow figure approached Claire. Thinking fast, I shot an ecto blast at him causing him to disappear for a moment in a puff of black smoke. Clarence rushed to Claire's side and picked her up bridal style as I flew to him and the others finally caught up. "We need to get her somewhere safe" Clarence said urgently. Dark laughter echoed around us. I looked around, my hands glowing green with ecto energy, looking for the source of the laughter.

"Fools! You think you can save her? You just caused your demise!" the next thing we knew a dark beam was headed straight for us. I made a shield before it could hit us. "Over there" Clarence pointed to Casper high. Amazingly it was the only building not entirely made into rubble and it wasn't on fire. We made a run for it but the moment we were close to the entrance a beam destroyed the place.

I looked around for the attacker but I couldn't see anyone. "Fenton works is still standing it will have to do" I pointed out to the others. They ran while Starfire and I shot the shadows coming out from the ground trying to grab us. I made it last into the house as I shot one more shadow arm and shut the door close. "I'll turn on the ghost shield. It should protect us from those shadow things" I went into the lab and activated the shield.

I turned intangible and phased through the ground and into the living room to see Clarence laying down Claire on the couch and Raven's hands glowing blue. Claire's eyes slowly opened as she looked cautiously at us before sitting up. She flicked Clarence's forehead before staring at his reaction. "Ow what was that for?" he shouted at his little sister.

"Just making sure you were real. That shadow guy made fake copies of you guys" she answered before sitting properly on the couch. "How'd you guys get in my head anyway?" she asked rubbing her eyes a little. I was surprised a little that she knew she was in her own head.

Everyone pointed to me and I was left standing there awkwardly. My hand went to the back of my neck instinctively. Clare stood up but Clarence and Robin both made her sit down again. "You need to stay here going out will-" "-attract that shadow guy who wants to control my body and destroy the world." Claire cut off Clarence and we stared at her. She shrugged. "What? You don't think I wouldn't know that if my brother knew" I stared at her.

"Still. You can't go back out there. Who knows what would happen?!" there was a banging sound on the door. I looked through the window to see millions of those shadow things up against the shield. Robin joined me and he turned to Claire. "You need to rest. We'll take care of those things and that shadow guy" Claire shook her head.

"One thing my brother didn't know. You guys can't destroy him" I stared at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean?" Clarence asked his sister. "It's like this. If you destroy him he can come back unless I destroy him he will keep coming back and each time stronger" she protested. "I know you're in there. Hiding won't save you" a voice from the sky said as the ground rumbled slightly and Claire looked out the window.

"Guys we have to hurry. The shield is gonna give out soon" sounds of electricity crackling and a small explosion came from the lab. "It gave out" we said in unison. The door and all the windows suddenly got surrounded by darkness as the whole place began to shake. "Hold on to something!" shouted Claire. I grabbed onto the staircase railway as Claire raised her arms in the air and the shaking stopped and the whole house suddenly became the justice league watch tower cafeteria.

Claire collapsed after that but I managed to catch her. "Easy there" she held her head as I helped her onto a chair. "What did you do back there?" asked Robin. "I stopped the earthquake with my earth powers. The place becoming the watch tower was completely coincidental" she explained. Dark shadows began to surround us as Claire quickly got back up.

"They disappear when exposed to a high amount of light" Claire informed us shooting a fire ball at the shadows. Robin threw a flash grenade while I shot an ecto ray combined with Starfire's starbolt. Just when a giant shadow monster was about to attack, the place became Jump city. More importantly we were in titans' tower. "Okay we should have a few minutes until shadow guy finds us so we should make a plan" said Robin but I did not pay much attention. I was more focused on Claire. She was leaning against the window looking at the destroyed city.

"You know because we are in your mind this isn't real right?" Claire jumped slightly as I walked closer to her. "Yeah but this is going to happen if he kills us. If I die here the rest of you" she shuddered as she couldn't finish the sentence. I put a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay. We'll make it through this" she smiled at my words as Robin caught our attention again. "You need to stay here" his words surprised the both of us. "I won't stay here while you guys fight. I thought we already established why the guy can't be defeated by you" she argued back.

Apparently Clarence backed Robin on this. "Since I'm your brother if I can get one shot at him he will go down" Claire looked at her brother like he was crazy. "That's a huge risk your making. Just because your my brother doesn't mean that your me" she argued back. "I'm going with you" I stopped Robin from interfering when I saw he was trying to do something. "She needs to do this. Stay out of their argument. I've seen what happens when someone interrupts her while she was arguing" that incident was when Tucker got in between an argument between her and Dash.

Tucker's pda got smashed and his beret ripped to shreds. It wasn't a pretty sight. All that because she was defending me from Dash's teasing and Tucker chose that moment to appear and distract them. "No you're not" Clarence's voice brought me from my thoughts.

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"Dude does this sound like an argument between seven year olds or what?" I heard Beast boy say jokingly just for Raven to smack the back of his head. "Am too" says Clarence hoping to do a classic trick on her. "I'm so glad you agree. Let's go!" she says smirking as Clarence realizes she was waiting for him to do it. He face palmed as Claire ran past him laughing. The rest of us ran after her and we exit the tower to see the shadow guy there standing in front of us.

"I'm so glad you finally came out. Now prepared to be destroyed" he launched a shadow ball at us. We jumped out of the way and I landed next to Claire and Clarence while Robin and Starfire landed together and Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg were together. "Titans go!" Robin shouts as he throws a birdarang at the shadow guy. I fired an ice ray as Claire formed a water whip and Clarence shot with his gun. "Since when did you have ice powers?" asked Claire as she launched a ball of air containing ice shards.

"A lot happened during the few months in Jump" I fired an ice ball with ecto energy inside it which exploded on impact. "Isn't that the belt I was making for Danny?" she asked her brother finally noticing the belt. "Well he needs it for this battle. He's going to need all the energy he has" Claire just looked slightly worried.

"Yeah but I was saving it for his birthday for a good reason. The ecto energy core is unfinished. It doesn't restore his energy constantly forever it will only last for twelve hour if he doesn't use most of his energy and if he uses a massive amount of energy the core may start absorbing his energy" she shouts over the sounds of the battle. The belt only had twelve hours of power. At the most now only five, better make it last. "Everyone cover your ears!" I shouted. Claire knew what I was about to do and was going to protest until I gave her a look. "_Trust me. Attack him after I do_" I said to her through telepathy. She looked shocked for a moment before giving me a look that said you-have-to-tell-me-what-happened-in-those-few-mon ths before nodding and covering her ears as well.

I took in a deep breath and used my most powerful attack. The ghostly wail. The shadow guy seemed unaffected but my attack pushed him backward and I had to stop. I began panting. I could feel the belt start to absorb my energy and I went on my knees as I saw Claire launch a huge fire ball right in the center of the shadow guy.

He dissolved into nothing as I got up and Claire held me up. We stood there waiting. Nothing happened as the city turned from ruins to the normal city it always was. "It's over" Claire finally says through the silence. She began to look faded as she slowly became more transparent. "Claire!" I tried to reach out for her before she finally disappeared into nothing. "It's okay. It's over. We saved her and she should be okay" Clarence put a hand on my shoulder as I looked to him.

"When we get back, we're getting this belt off so Claire can actually finish it" I said jokingly as I grabbed the others and we left Claire's mind. I closed my eyes as we went through and when I opened them I saw the steel walls of Claire's lab. I looked around and spotted Danielle sitting on a table swinging her legs back and forth. "Daddy!" she leapt of the table and grabbed me, pushing me to the floor.

"Hey Danielle, good to see you to" I ruffled her hair as I got back up. "Where are the others?" asked Clarence as he took the belt of me and I could feel my energy replenishing. Daniele giggled as she pointed to the wall.

I turned to look just to see everyone stuck on it covered in ecto goo. "Hi" Jane waved awkwardly. "Danielle kind of found an ecto foam gun" Hunter said awkwardly as I just stared at my daughter. "Whoops" she rubbed her neck nervously. A habit she got from me. I shook my head as I carried her to a table and placed her on it as I helped the titans and Clarence get the others off the wall.

"This stuff is sticky!" complained Beast boy as he got stuck too. "Hey where's Desmond?" asked Clarence. I looked around and finally noticed he wasn't here. "He went to get some sleep. He's passed out on Claire's bed" answers Jane as I finally got her free by using my ecto energy. Starfire used her starbolts and freed Fox. "Thank you" Starfire smiled at Fox as she freed her brother and Robin and Clarence finally got Hunter out.

Red alarms blared as a red light filled the room. "What's that sound?!" I shouted closing my ears against the ear piercing sound. It was extremely loud thanks to my enhance hearing. "It's the lab's alarm system! The city's being attacked!" he answered finally shutting it down. I sighed in relief of the sound but I was curious to who was attacking. "Well let's go see what's going on" I took the lead and went out the door first.

I went to the roof and everyone else followed. I stopped my daughter before she could reach the door. "You're staying" I said firmly. "Why? I wanna help!" she pouted at me. I kneeled down to her height and ruffled her hair a little. "I need someone to look after your mother in case she wakes up. I need you to do that for me. Think you can do it?" I asked her. She nodded before going back to Claire's room.

"So what's happening?" I asked going out the door. "See it yourself" Clarence pointed to the city and I saw millions of ghosts there. Strange thing was they weren't attacking anything. Although the people were panicking because of the invasion they didn't do anything else.

"Ghost invasion. But they're not attacking anyone" I told them. "Let's go and see why then" Robin grabbed onto Starfire as she took off to the sky as I grabbed Clarence and Hunter. Raven managed to grab Fox and Wolf while Beast boy carried Jane and Cyborg.

When we reached the city, everyone was screaming. The ghosts were flying everywhere. "Ghost boy!" that was a familiar voice. I turned around to see Skulker standing behind me. Behind Skulker were many of my old enemies. "Skulker! Why are all the ghosts here? Did Plamius set you up to this!" I yelled my eyes glowing greener in rage. I swear if Vlad was the cause of this I will never forgive him.

To my shock though, Skulker looked surprised for a moment before he became serious again. "Haven't you heard whelp? Plamius is dead!" he shouted back.

**So finished! I'm sorry to say this guys but I won't be able to update this soon. My exams are next week and I'm juggling five stories at the same time. I'm probably not going to be able to update soon even after exams. I hope to finish some of my other stories first or at least get two or three for chapters for some of them. I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories because of this one. I'll try to get an update soon!**

**So you know the procedure. Please review! I may not be seeing you guys soon! So review as much as you can while you can! **


End file.
